


Even If It's Not Clear, It's That Way to Me (You're More Than I Deserve)

by npse



Category: Korean Drama, 花郞 | 화랑 | Hwarang (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bickering, Body Worship, Embarrassment, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Finger Sucking, Frottage, Hand Jobs, I don't even know how to tag this, I mean kind of, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Hand Jobs, Rough Kissing, Roughhousing, Self-Discovery, Slow Burn, Suho is lowkey kinky but not really aware of it yet, banryu goes on a bit of a journey, banryu is an angel who feels a lot during this interaction, basically it starts out a little awkward but together they find their way and have a gay ol' time, i don't know if i've tagged everything but if you think anything is missing let me know, i guess, lots of making out tbh, lowkey body worship anyway, probably, really lowkey, suho is patient and sweet and treats banryu with all the kindness he deserves, there's a lot of really lowkey things in this but hopefully nothing uncomfortable or w/e, this is kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 12:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10465398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/npse/pseuds/npse
Summary: Ban Ryu wakes up in the middle of the night to find that Suho isn't in his bed. As the Hwarang rules state that roommates have to do everything together, it is Ban Ryu's unfortunate duty to go hunt him down before he gets caught out after hours without accompaniment and they all have to suffer the consequences. Ban Ryu and Suho might just take the rule of doing everything together a little too literally.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been in and out of the comments in this fandom for while now talking about how I was eventually going to write something and it's finally here! This took about a week and started out as something else entirely - I just wanted something simple as an introduction for myself into writing for this fandom and then somehow that turned into 8k of Suryu plus some porn?? I don't know how it happened either, especially since this is my first time publishing smut. 
> 
> But I hope it's worthwhile and I hope I did the characters justice. This actually ended up being somewhat stressful because I wrote this instead of doing assignments and I accidentally closed it without saving in the final stretch of the story and almost had a heart attack because I thought I'd lost over 1500 words of it but it's all fine, I got it all back, so now all that's left is for me to hope it actually turned out well. 
> 
> This is unbeta'd and the title comes from GD & TOP's song Baby Goodnight. Enjoy!

The absolute worst thing about being Hwarang, as far as Ban Ryu was concerned, was not the nonsensical allegiance to the queen or training almost every waking hour of the day, but rather the ridiculous rule about having to always be with at least one of your roommates. The rule probably wouldn’t have been so bad if he was stuck with Yeowool or even that enigma Ji Dwi, but he wasn’t. Ban Ryu was stuck babysitting Suho. The others all pretended it was because the two of them had the most history together, so it was only logical that they continue to stick together since they already had for so long, but Ban Ryu knew better. He knew they just didn’t want to put up with Suho’s annoying ass and quite frankly neither did he.

Case in point, Suho was missing. Again. It was late at night, well past the time they were all supposed to be asleep, but Ban Ryu was left wandering the grounds trying to find the bane of his existence so none of them got into trouble. The last time one of them had been caught alone out of hours, they had all been forced to bear the weight of the punishment. Literally. Ban Ryu wasn’t about to suffer through that again, least of all for Kim Suho.

He’d already looked outside of Hwarang house, scouting the familiar wall they skipped over when they were ready to sneak out and blow off steam, but there were no signs of traffic out there to suggest that he’d left the house that night. Ban Ryu was confident Suho was still somewhere within the compound, though exactly where was anyone’s guess.

He headed toward the kitchens and dining hall after having spotted flickering lights and dull shadows, but upon closer inspection all he saw was Ji Dwi and Sun Woo awkwardly sat at a table, papers and ink and brushes set out before them between them as if they were in a lesson. Ban Ryu didn’t have the interest nor the patience to consider what it was that they were doing there alone together (though he did note absently that Ji Dwi’s smile was present for once, almost proud as it caught the light in the darkness). He could only hope that they wouldn’t be caught sneaking around as well, otherwise their dorm would be forced to suffer through double the punishment.

Ban Ryu circled around half the compound before he rounded on the showers as a last ditch effort to find his useless roommate. If Suho wasn’t there, Ban Ryu was just going to go back to the room and pretend he never noticed he was missing at all. Really, he _shouldn’t_ have noticed. If he hadn’t been startled awake by Hansung sneaking into their dorm again, he wouldn’t have rolled over in his bunk and peaked through the gap between the bed and the wall to see if Suho had been woken up too. Not that he cared if Suho was woken up by Hansung’s clinginess, because if he was woken up by it then goddamn it Suho could suffer through it as well, but a sleep deprived Suho required a certain kind of handling compared to a well-rested and happy Suho and Ban Ryu liked to be prepared for whatever the new day may throw at him. Not that Ban Ryu had noticed the way sleep impacted on Suho’s moods or anything. At least not deliberately, anyway. He was perceptive, so what?

He was wandering down the hall of the shower building, just about to call his search off and turn back in the direction of the dorms, when he heard a noise in the night. He stopped his quiet movements, reaching out in the darkness to press a hand to the wall beside him to maintain an idea of his location as he focused on that sound again. A few moments later, mere seconds, there was another sound, though Ban Ryu was at a loss for what it was. All he could tell was that it was coming from the furthest block of showers from where he was. Ban Ryu continued his tentative movements down the hall and the sound got progressively louder. It didn’t take long for the sound to become more familiar, distinctly human and breathless sounding. As he approached he door he heard a whimper, almost pained, and he pushed himself flat against the wall beside the door to the showers, suddenly acutely aware of the fact that he was unarmed in the face of what could possibly be a dangerous situation.

Ban Ryu silently cursed himself for being so stupid as to have gone out unprepared but there was nothing he could do about it now. He was more than capable in fights, despite the insults Suho often threw at him, and he wasn’t about to back down from whatever was happening in the room beyond the door. Whoever was in there needed his help and he was a Hwarang now, albeit reluctantly. It was his duty to help those in need within the kingdom of Silla.

Steeling himself, Ban Ryu swiftly burst through the door to the showers, ducking into a crouch once he was in the room in order to best survey his surroundings. The attack was instantaneous. The second he entered the room, the noise was unbearable.

It was a long, high pitched scream.

Ban Ryu’s eyes were still adjusting to the room but he didn’t need to see to know that he’d just walked in on something very different than what he’d thought. There was something in the air.

Finally the scream gave way to an angry shout. “Ya! Who is that? Who’s there?”

It took a second for it to register.

“Suho?” Ban Ryu asked into the darkness, slowly rising from his crouching position. At his full height and with his eyes finally adjusted to the room, Ban Ryu could just make out Suho in the dim light coming in through the walls of the shower room, topless in one of the shower cubicles.

“B-Ban Ryu?” Suho gaped, eyes wide. “What are you doing?”

“What am _I_ doing?” Ban Ryu echoed, voice incredulous. “What are _you_ doing? I’ve been looking for you! Why are you so desperate to wash up that you have to sneak out here in the middle of the night?”

“Uhm-“

“Whatever it is - enough,” Ban Ryu snapped, moving further into the room. “We have to get back before someone catches us out after hours.”

Suho had just started to bicker back at Ban Ryu, asking what made him think he could tell him what to do, when the distinct sound of the door to the shower building being shoved open hit Ban Ryu’s ears. Of course Suho didn’t hear it, he was too busy listening to the sound of his own voice like always, so it was all Ban Ryu could do to cross the distance between them in a few quick strides and slap his hand over Suho’s mouth, shutting him up with ease.

Suho’s eyes were wide with shock, skittering over Ban Ryu’s features as his brows started to dip in anger. Ban Ryu merely held up a single finger to his lips before pointing out toward the hallway. Suho’s eyes softened into something more curious as they flicked toward the door, where the sound of heavy thumping steps was growing louder.

Ban Ryu could feel Suho’s short breaths against his palm but made no effort to move it away, too hyper-focused on whoever was out in the hallway and whether they would be caught. Suho flicked his gaze back to Ban Ryu, their eyes meeting for a moment before Ban Ryu looked back toward the door, as if it would tell him how far away the unknown guest in the hallway was from finding them.

Suho reached up to peel Ban Ryu’s fingers from his mouth. “Who is that?” he whispered harshly.

Ban Ryu merely shook his head, unsure.

“Did you lead guards here?” Suho’s voice was nothing short of accusatory.

“Me?” Ban Ryu asked as he turned to Suho again. He scowled, dropping his tone into a quiet hiss as he continued. “If that’s a guard out there then he’s only here because your shameless screaming brought him here.”

“Maybe if you hadn’t barged in-” Suho said, indignant, until he was interrupted by Ban Ryu fixing his palm over his mouth again. He dragged Suho with him into the corner of the shower cubicle they were occupying, not even bothering to explain as Suho made muffled noises of complaint even as he pulled Suho down onto the floor with him, away from the feint light that filtered in through the paper walls of the building. By now, Suho seemed to have caught onto the idea that they were hiding, the two of them pressing close together into the corner and pulling their knees up to their chests just before the door to the shower room opened with a loud slam.

Ban Ryu’s heart caught in his throat as the heavy footsteps entered the room, Suho’s breaths shallow against his palm again. He felt Suho watching him but he was focused on the open space outside their cubicle, praying that the footsteps wouldn’t get any closer.

The footsteps slowed to a stop and the air was prickly with tension.

“If someone is in here, show yourself now or face the consequences.”

Ban Ryu and Suho remained deathly still and silent, willing the guard away. A few seconds passed before the footsteps slowly started to retreat. The door slid shut and Suho went to move Ban Ryu’s hand to say something but Ban Ryu quickly shook his head. The footsteps had stopped, the guard hadn’t left. It was a test. He tried to convey this with his eyes to Suho but he wasn’t sure if the message really got across. Suho just looked anxious.

Ban Ryu let his gaze drop to the floor of their shower cubicle as he tried to focus on whether the guard was still there or not. He noticed absently that the floorboards beneath them were surprisingly dry for Suho having just showered in here. Ban Ryu couldn’t feel the tiniest bit of uncomfortable dampness seeping in through the soles of his shoes or the material covering his ass where he sat on the floor. Ban Ryu frowned in confusion, flicking his gaze from the floor to Suho, who still looked on edge. It was dark in the corner of their cubicle but they were close enough together that Ban Ryu could see Suho more clearly than before. The one thing he noticed, as the heavy footsteps started up a slow retreat again outside in the hallway, was how decidedly not wet Suho was.

“Suho,” Ban Ryu whispered, just to be safe, as he carefully moved his hand from where it still covered Suho’s mouth. “I thought you snuck out to wash up?”

“I did,” Suho answered just as quietly, almost uncertain in its pace.

“Then why isn’t anything wet?”

Suho’s eyes grew wide, dipping down to inspect the floor beneath them as if there was some kind of answer there waiting for him. 

Ban Ryu watched on, annoyed by his arrogance at having snuck out in the first place and now by his refusal to answer his questions. “Why isn’t anything wet, Suho?” He hissed, his temper flaring as much as it could given the circumstances. “I’ve been out for almost an hour, risking myself, looking for you. What could you possibly have been doing in here if not bathing?”

The weight of Ban Ryu’s stare must have been too intimidating for Suho because he dropped his head forward like he was embarrassed. Ban Ryu watched him do it, watched Suho shift uncomfortably beside him again, his eyes flicking down to where his hands sat in his lap like he was trying to hide something beneath them.

Ban Ryu’s temper got the better of him again and, without thinking, he grabbed at one of Suho’s arms to pull it away, wanting to see whatever it was that made Suho sneak out, that made Ban Ryu follow him, that got them in this position in the first place.

Somehow, it hadn’t registered in Ban Ryu’s mind that Suho was naked until that very moment, until he pulled Suho’s hand away from his lap to reveal his bare crotch, his cock hard and peeking out from underneath the other hand that Suho was trying to hide his shame under.

Time seemed to stand still. Ban Ryu couldn’t quite comprehend the situation, looking without even realising it. Suho was watching him, he could feel it, but he couldn’t look away. It wasn’t until Suho shifted under the weight of his gaze, pushing his thighs together self-consciously, that Ban Ryu realised he should probably say something.

“Oh,” Ban Ryu whispered. His cheeks were unexpectedly warm. “That’s what you were doing.”

“Ban Ryu,” Suho whined and his voice sounded so fragile that it startled Ban Ryu. He dragged his gaze from Suho’s lap up to his face, only just managing to see the shine in Suho’s eyes in the darkness.

“Are you crying?”

“This is so embarrassing,” Suho answered instead, turning his head away from Ban Ryu and trying to tug his arm out of Ban Ryu’s grip.

Ban Ryu held firm. “Why?”

Suho let out a huff but didn’t answer.

“Because I walked in on you?” he tried, but got no response. He tried again. “Because you didn’t – uh – finish?”

Suho groaned in either annoyance or embarrassment, likely both, and Ban Ryu was grateful for the darkness because his cheeks felt like they could burn with how warm they were. His whole body was hot and tight, like the tension in the air had seeped into his skin. He wasn’t sure why he was pushing Suho for answers or why he was still holding Suho’s bare arm. He didn’t know why he wasn’t more bothered by the fact that Suho was beside him, naked and trying to maintain what was left of his dignity behind one palm, while he was still fully clothed. He couldn’t say why he kept looking at Suho, head turned away, jawline just visible in the darkness. All he knew was that something inside him was stirring awake, an unknown curiosity Ban Ryu couldn’t place, and the vulnerability of Suho and the night around them made him less afraid.

“Because I saw?” Ban Ryu tried again, voice quiet, and this time Suho snapped, turning back to face Ban Ryu with a grimace.

“Because I had barely done anything before you got here and now I’m fully hard,” Suho said, yanking his arm out of Ban Ryu’s grip (though Ban Ryu was too shocked to put up much of a fight anymore). “Because I was just getting started and then you walked in on me and covered my mouth and shoved me against a wall and suddenly I’m harder than I’ve been in a really long time. Is that a good enough reason for you?”

Ban Ryu’s mouth fell open slightly at the admission. Objectively, he knew he should probably be doing something, like _leaving_ , but he couldn’t quite get the thoughts to form properly in his brain, let alone get those thoughts to translate into action enough for it to happen. Suho’s hands were back in his lap and Ban Ryu’s eyes kept falling to them regardless of how many times he mentally scolded himself for it. He didn’t know what to do.

He swallowed dumbly, the sound impossibly loud in the night, and Suho must have mistaken it for something else, letting out a huff.

“If you’re done laughing at me, I’d really like to get dressed so we can go back-“

“I’m not laughing at you.”

A pause.

“What?” Suho asked.

“I’m not laughing,” Ban Ryu repeated, voice even. He didn’t need to ask why Suho would think that; their rivalry had relied on many personal, bitter attacks in the past, but he had no intention of doing so here. The thought hadn’t even crossed his mind. He tried not to think about why that was as he shifted awkwardly and cleared his throat, trying to act like he normally would. “And you can’t leave yet. Whoever came in here is probably waiting out there for us.”

Suho let his head fall back against the wall behind them, letting out a frustrated noise. “If you had just stayed in the dorm we wouldn’t be in this mess.”

Ban Ryu snorted. “We wouldn’t be in this mess if you had even the slightest amount of self-control.”

“Sorry that I have needs,” Suho sniped, ignoring the truth behind Ban Ryu’s words.

“Learn to control them.”

Suho groaned, pressing down on his crotch with one hand while he reached up to cover his eyes with the other. “Can you stop talking about control? You’re just making things worse.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means you’re making this – _me_ – harder so please just shut up already.”

It took a moment for Suho’s words to register, Ban Ryu’s eyes widening before he slapped Suho’s shoulder. His face was embarrassingly hot now. “Yah! Are you prepubescent? How can you be so easily affected?” 

“I wouldn’t expect someone as prudent as you to understand,” Suho defended snidely, letting his hand fall away from his eyes.

 Ban Ryu rolled his eyes in the darkness. “Get a hold of yourself.”

“If you weren’t here I _would_ have a hold on myself,” Suho said through gritted teeth as he sent a glare Ban Ryu’s way. Ban Ryu could only blink back at him. He wasn’t sure exactly how Suho had meant those words – whether he meant he’d _literally_ have a hold on himself or if he meant that they wouldn’t be in this mess in the first place if Ban Ryu wasn’t there – but either way they caused his imagination to run wild.

The weight of the situation was beginning to dawn on Ban Ryu. Suho was right there beside him, his naked thigh pressed up against Ban Ryu’s clothed one. He was hard and naked and talking freely about his wants and needs and about how if Ban Ryu wasn’t there he’d be touching himself in the most intimate of ways. All because of things Ban Ryu had done.

Ban Ryu had never been honest, with himself or anyone else, about his desires. He rarely indulged them enough to touch himself but, thanks to Suho, he was now overcome with dirty thoughts. His mind was swimming with ideas of what Suho was doing before Ban Ryu had interrupted, what he looked and sounded like. It registered, however belatedly, that the noises that had initially drawn Ban Ryu into the shower room were likely noises Suho was making because he was touching himself. The realisation startled him and he quickly averted his eyes, his mind whirring at the intrusive thoughts and images, as heat continued to creep up on him elsewhere in his body. He carefully manoeuvred his hands over his lap.

“Aish, this punk. I’m not the one who’s manhandling people and talking about control, here,” Suho pointed out, trying to shift the blame and re-establish some sense of normalcy in the situation. Ban Ryu was sure they were both well past normal at this point. “You think I want to be in this position?”

Ban Ryu said nothing and Suho let out another groan of frustration.

“I know you’re the equivalent of a statue when it comes to all things sexual but try to see this from my perspective. Haven’t you ever been turned on by something unexpected?” Suho’s voice was imploring as he spoke out into the darkness.

Ban Ryu could lie, he knew that he could. But Suho’s rambling and the following silence made him want to be honest. The feeling curling in his gut, the one making his skin tingle and his pants tighten, made him want to be honest. At least if he was honest now, he knew Suho wouldn’t be able to use it against him since they were both in equally embarrassing positions.

“Yes,” Ban Ryu answered after a moment and Suho sat up straighter immediately. He could feel Suho turn his head toward him, eyes searching, but Ban Ryu kept his focus straight ahead.

“Yes?” Suho echoed in disbelief, “That was supposed to be rhetorical! Really?”

Ban Ryu nodded, almost barely there.

“When?” Suho asked, quietly giddy at the thought of breaking through Ban Ryu’s perfect façade. “It’s only fair that you tell me since –” He waved a hand to indicate the situation. Ban Ryu would have laughed if it didn’t feel like his heart was beating in his throat. He took a pause before speaking.

“Right now?” Ban Ryu’s voice was full of uncertainty.

“Yes, tell me right now,” Suho answered.

“No,” Ban Ryu said with a sigh, dropping his head forward some in shame. “I mean _right now_.”

Silence fell over the two of them again. There was an awkwardness settling in the air between them and Ban Ryu was cringing, trying to think of a way to talk his way out of it, until Suho reached over and slapped his shoulder. Ban Ryu’s mouth fell open in silent surprise, his eyes wide as he looked toward Suho. He couldn’t believe he’d been honest only to have this punk hit him for it! As if their situations were somehow different! He was sputtering to find his words when Suho managed to speak first.

“You were acting like I was shameful for being in this position when you’re just the same as me!” Suho punctuated his hushed outrage with another slap.

“We are not the same,” Ban Ryu snapped in frustration, catching Suho’s wrist as he went to hit Ban Ryu a third time. He narrowed his eyes at Suho, a silent warning, but there was a smirk on the other man’s lips. It was surprising how quickly they both fell back into defence-mode, their usual smug and competitive selves returning as they tried to battle one another to save themselves from embarrassment.

Suho laughed bitterly, the kind of laugh he always let out whenever Ban Ryu had done something that really wound him up, before he made his move. With his free hand, Suho pushed at Ban Ryu’s knees until he opened up enough that he could unceremoniously drop his hand down onto his crotch. Ban Ryu jolted at the sudden touch, letting out an involuntary whimper as Suho cupped his hand around Ban Ryu’s clothed half-hard dick. “Feels the same to me.”

Ban Ryu froze, eyes flicking down to Suho’s hand on his dick before moving back to meet Suho’s. Even Suho himself seemed a little surprised by what he’d just done, his smugness giving way to wide eyes that glinted in the darkness as he held Ban Ryu’s gaze. Ban Ryu tightened his grip on Suho’s wrist in warning, watched as Suho’s lips parted in a small gasp. Suho retaliated by tightening his own grip on Ban Ryu.

“Suho,” Ban Ryu whispered. It sounded stern and cautionary and yet neither of them moved. Their hands remained where they were and their eyes stayed locked on each other. Slowly, Suho began to smirk. It would have worried Ban Ryu if it wasn’t followed by Suho gently squeezing him again a mere second later. The noise that left Ban Ryu’s lips was more than a little embarrassing, high pitched and needy, and he wanted nothing more than to ruin whatever sense of accomplishment Suho had gotten from evoking it. If it was a battle Suho wanted, then that’s what Ban Ryu would give him. That’s what they had always done, after all.

“You bastard,” Ban Ryu growled before lunging forward to claim Suho’s lips in his own. Suho’s lips were undeniably soft and plush and they felt great against his own, even as Suho hesitated. He’d thought it would be a sure fire way to hit back at Suho but the reaction he gave was less than he expected. Embarrassed, Ban Ryu moved to pull away, mind whirring with ways to potentially explain his action away, but Suho chased after him so that as the first kiss ended another one slowly began. It was soft and chaste until Suho made the first move, pressing in a little harder than before. Ban Ryu sighed at the pressure, feeling it deep within himself. He could feel Suho’s smug smile against his lips and hated it, tightening his grip on Suho’s wrist in both punishment and an attempt to wipe the smile off his face. He didn’t want Suho to feel smug, he wanted him to feel overwhelmed. As overwhelmed as Ban Ryu felt from having his rival’s hand on his cock and his mouth against his own. When that didn’t work, he decided to level the playing field. Ban Ryu moved his free hand into Suho’s lap without thinking it through, getting skin-on-skin contact with Suho’s dick before he could even stop himself from doing it.

Suho gasped against Ban Ryu’s lips, his legs sliding out to lay flat against the floor seemingly of their own volition. Ban Ryu took full advantage of the situation, biting on Suho’s bottom lip as punishment for him being such a cocky jerk. Suho winced but managed to free his wrist from Ban Ryu’s grip, reaching out to hook his hand around the back of Ban Ryu’s neck to drag him into another kiss. The force of the movement made Ban Ryu fall onto Suho, sending him off balance. Suho splayed out on his back on the floor of the shower cubicle and Ban Ryu didn’t hesitate to chase after him, bracing a hand beside Suho’s head so he could lean over him and resume the kiss like nothing had happened.

The angle was awkward, with Suho flat on his back and Ban Ryu basically curled around his side as he dipped down to keep kissing him, but there was a desperation in the moment that made them keep going. Suho used the hand at Ban Ryu’s nape to guide him, improving the angle and the overall kiss with one slight change, and Ban Ryu figured this was the only situation in which he’d accept that Suho was more experienced and follow his lead. Suho’s thumb gently circled the skin behind Ban Ryu’s ear, causing him to break the kiss with a tiny whine, his free hand falling to Suho’s stomach.

Suho held him in place, though, chasing his lips, and Ban Ryu could only puff out a shaky breath as Suho placed open mouthed kisses on his chin, the corners of his mouth and finally his lips. Ban Ryu let out a sigh as Suho ran his tongue over his bottom lip, squeezing his eyes shut as he let the feeling wash over him. Suho did it again and again before he pulled on Ban Ryu’s lip with his teeth, copying his action from earlier, and Ban Ryu let out a quiet whimper. He could feel Suho’s smile again as their lips met once more, but this kiss was different than the others. There was a hunger in this kiss, a need that surpassed the chasteness of the kisses they’d been sharing previously. Suho was licking and nipping at him, slow but with increasing frequency, silently asking Ban Ryu to open up for him. And even though it was becoming increasingly clear that Ban Ryu was losing his grip on the situation and all semblance of control he thought he’d had, he opened his mouth and let Suho have him anyway.

He had expected Suho to be impatient, like he was with most things, but he wasn’t. He took his time, slowly licking into Ban Ryu’s mouth and resuming his ministrations on the spot behind Ban Ryu’s ear. Suho actually sighed when their tongues met for the first time and Ban Ryu felt something inside him tighten with the sound. He gently coaxed Ban Ryu into kissing him fully, deeply, their tongues meeting more often as they worked together. As they kissed, Ban Ryu’s desperation increased, his cock almost fully hard in his pants. He wanted more, so much more, than what he was getting but he didn’t know how to get it. He flexed his hand against Suho’s stomach, digging his fingertips to scratch bluntly across the skin in frustration, relishing in the way Suho’s muscles contracted under the touch. Suho let out a satisfied groan that was much louder than any noise they’d made so far but instead of concerning them, it only served to spur them both on. 

The kiss turned filthy in mere moments, Suho licking inside Ban Ryu’s mouth with a desperation that didn’t seem like it could ever be satisfied. Ban Ryu hadn’t kissed like this in a long time and Suho’s expert movements were making him whimper and sigh more than his pride would have liked. Suho seemed to take Ban Ryu’s hand on his stomach like a silent approval to touch, his free hand finding its way to Ban Ryu’s hip as the other one moved from his neck to tangle in his hair. Despite the layers of fabric separating them, Ban Ryu could feel the heat of Suho’s palm over his hip and was suddenly desperate to feel that touch for real. He whined and Suho tightened his grip on Ban Ryu’s hair as he continued to kiss him, messy and deep, his fingers tensing around Ban Ryu’s hip like he was afraid to let go.

Ultimately the sensory overload served too much for Ban Ryu, his hips jerking forward of their own volition and rubbing his now-hard cock against the side of Suho’s thigh. Their moans were instantaneous, soft but hot against each other’s mouths. He knew that they were approaching an invisible line of no return and the rational part of his brain was screaming at him to stop before he did something he couldn’t take back but for once in his life, Ban Ryu just wanted to _do_ without having to think about what would follow. In that moment, all Ban Ryu wanted was to hear more of Suho’s breathy moans and whines and he was determined to get them.

His natural competitiveness coincided with his primal need to wreck Suho – though, for once, in the best way possible rather than literally destroying him – and Ban Ryu sucked Suho’s bottom lip into his mouth and pulled on it before letting it fall back into place. Suho whimpered at that, tightening both hands where they gripped at Ban Ryu, but Ban Ryu wasn’t quite satisfied. He broke the kiss and smiled as Suho made a disappointed sound that lasted mere seconds before devolving into a tiny groan once Ban Ryu began slowly peppering kisses across his jaw.

“Ban Ryu-ah,” Suho whined, his voice sounding even more fragile than it had earlier. Ban Ryu found that he loved it. Even so, hearing Suho speak for the first time since they started kissing was oddly jarring. Ban Ryu was suddenly all too aware of what was actually happening, the fact he was making out with his sworn enemy on the floor in the showers of Hwarang house, both of them hard and noisy in their desperation despite the very real threat of being found by one of the many guards patrolling the compound at night. Ban Ryu reached the end of Suho’s jaw and left one final kiss below his ear, feeling Suho’s stomach contract again underneath his hand as he pulled back some.

They were so close that Ban Ryu felt cross eyed looking down at Suho but he couldn’t stop himself. Since they were lying on the floor, the light that seeped into their cubicle was even less than when they were sitting up, but Ban Ryu could just make out his rival’s features. He could see those big bright eyes, a confused crinkle between his brows, his hair messy across the floor; but the thing that really caught Ban Ryu’s attention were Suho’s lips. They were unexpectedly thicker than he remembered with a slight shine to them that took Ban Ryu’s breath away. The realisation that he had done that, made Suho’s lips swell and shine with his teeth and tongue, made him feel that same tightness he’d felt earlier.

Transfixed, Ban Ryu brought his hand up from Suho’s stomach to tentatively touch at Suho’s lips. They weren’t as soft to touch as they’d felt during their kiss but their slight dampness made Ban Ryu feel light. He had done that. He had made Suho’s lips like that. He couldn’t believe it, let alone the impact it was having on him. He looked on in awe as Suho opened his mouth, pitching forward gently to take Ban Ryu’s fingertips into his mouth, all the while maintaining eye contact with him. Ban Ryu’s own mouth fell open with a quiet breath. It was so unexpected, so filthy, so goddamn _hot_ that Ban Ryu was lost for how to respond. He was captivated by the picture below him, of Suho’s plump lips wrapped around his fingers, of the feeling of his wet mouth, his deft tongue working over his skin. He couldn’t stop his mind from wandering, thoughts of what else Suho could do with his mouth making him dizzy.

Suho’s eyes sparkled with mischievous understanding, all too aware of the thoughts running through Ban Ryu’s head in that moment as he leaned forward and took his fingers further into his mouth. Ban Ryu’s breath caught in his throat and he knew his eyes were wide as he stared down at Suho but he couldn’t help it. He was overwhelmed. He was overwhelmed because of what Suho was doing to him, yes, but also because he found that he _didn’t care_ about any of the reasons why he should probably stop it. It didn’t matter that they were enemies, that their fathers were enemies, that they were risking punishment by doing it. All that mattered was them, their moment and how they felt. And Ban Ryu felt incredible.

“Suho,” he whimpered and Suho smiled around his fingers, letting them slip from his mouth. Ban Ryu reached around to cup Suho’s neck, guiding as Suho surged up to kiss him. Their lips met with a clash of teeth, Suho letting out an approving noise as he brought his hand from Ban Ryu’s hip to gently push at his shoulder, shoving him onto his butt. It was as if Suho knew what Ban Ryu wanted because he immediately climbed into his lap, Ban Ryu’s hands falling to his waist, Suho’s legs bracketing Ban Ryu’s hips, as their kisses melted into something hungrier than before. Suho shifted in Ban Ryu’s lap and he was suddenly acutely aware of the position they were in, of the way their thighs rubbed and their crotches just barely touched. Suho’s ass was a heavy, welcome weight in his lap, as was the intermittent but unmistakeable nudges of Suho’s hard cock against his lower abdomen. Still, the movements were enough to make Ban Ryu moan quietly, even as he silently wished that there weren’t layers of fabric separating them anymore, and he felt Suho’s lips pull upward against his as he shifted his hips again, drawing out another cut off sound.

“You like that, huh?” Suho murmured against Ban Ryu’s lips, all too smug for Ban Ryu’s liking. Determined to turn the tables again, Ban Ryu slid his hands down from Suho’s waist and relished in the goosebumps that arose all over Suho’s skin. For the first time that evening he was glad for Suho’s nakedness, glad to be able to feel the physical reaction to his touches. With his hands low on Suho’s hips, his fingers splayed out over his ass, Ban Ryu pulled Suho toward him. Suho broke their kiss, groaning against Ban Ryu’s chin as their hips rocked together. The moment was heavenly.

Ban Ryu’s lips curved up in the corners as they pressed against Suho’s cheek. “You like that, huh?” he echoed, quietly self-satisfied as he squeezed his hands on Suho’s ass and pulled another low whine from him. Ban Ryu had never felt such a deep running desire in his life and he had no intention of stopping any time soon unless Suho made it clear that whatever it was that they were doing here was over. And from the sounds Suho was making, he had no plans to stop any time soon either. The thought made him grin.

Suho breathed out a chuckle, pulling back to smile slyly at Ban Ryu. “You cocky punk. I’ll show you something you’ll really like.”

Ban Ryu lifted his eyebrows in silent challenge and Suho lunged forward, attaching their lips in a brutal kiss. The kiss was fierce, Ban Ryu bringing a hand up to cradle Suho’s jaw to try and maintain some sense of control over the situation, but Suho pressed further into him. He slowly started to rock his hips down on Ban Ryu’s again, swallowing all the little whines that resulted. Ban Ryu gripped Suho’s ass tighter and Suho pressed even closer into his chest but it was one movement too many, unfortunately disrupting the delicate balance they’d achieved and making Ban Ryu fall backwards, Suho heavy on top of him. Ban Ryu’s head smacked on the floor of the cubicle and he winced, touching his fingers tentatively to the spot once Suho pulled away.

“Sorry,” Suho giggled lightly, “I guess I’m just used to being rough with you.”

Ban Ryu swallowed at the admission, realising how true it was but also how oddly appealing it sounded as he looked up at Suho. He had always enjoyed their roughhousing in the past, probably more than any normal person would have. But the thought of being rough seemed so out of place when Suho was straddling his hips and looking more concerned than what Ban Ryu would have expected considering their history of fights. Ban Ryu tried to ignore the way it made his insides tighten again.

“Are you okay?”

“Fine,” Ban Ryu muttered, changing the subject. “How did you lay here for so long before? This floor is so uncomfortable.”

“Is it? I was a little too distracted to notice.” Suho said, charming as always, and Ban Ryu for once didn’t feel the urge to roll his eyes. Instead he felt that warmness in his cheeks return, a smile teasing at his lips. It was an unfamiliar reaction to Suho’s flirtations, that was for sure. “Come here, I’ll fix it.”

Ban Ryu did as he was told, sitting up until he was chest to chest with Suho again. Suddenly the position seemed more intimate than before, especially once Suho’s hands reached for the ties of his robes. Ban Ryu froze under the touch, looking from Suho’s hands to his eyes. When he found Suho already watching him, as if waiting for approval, Ban Ryu gave a small nod. Suho smiled and leaned in to kiss him gently, so gently that it made Ban Ryu’s head spin with the contrast to their heated kisses from earlier.

Suho undid Ban Ryu’s robes, sliding layer after layer off until he was bare chested beneath Suho’s hands. Ban Ryu shuddered and closed his eyes at the sudden cold and the way his skin warmed under Suho’s tentative touch, gentle hands exploring over bare shoulders and biceps. Suho’s hands tilted at Ban Ryu’s head and he pressed a quick, gentle kiss to his hair, not too far from where he’d knocked it on the floor earlier.

“I am sorry,” Suho said again, softly, and Ban Ryu opened his eyes again. There was a sincerity in Suho’s eyes, in his words, that spoke of something bigger than that moment, but Ban Ryu couldn’t focus enough to think of what it was. 

“It’s okay,” he said instead and was rewarded with Suho’s smile.

“You can lay back again now,” Suho said, almost shy as he added, “I fixed it.”

Glancing behind him, Ban Ryu saw his clothes piled behind him on the floor, a soft base for him to lay back on. His heart swelled at the thoughtful gesture. Ban Ryu wasn’t sure if anyone had ever done something quite so _nice_ for him before. Out of all the people in his life, Suho was the last person he deserved it from. He turned back to Suho, feeling overwhelmed by him all over again. He smiled, noticing the nerves in Suho’s expression, and simply hooked his arm around Suho’s shoulders to pull him down on top of him.

The floor was softer beneath Ban Ryu now but if he was being honest, his attention was more focused on the feeling of Suho’s bare chest against his own than the discarded clothes they were laying on. He was warm and solid, a grounding presence, even as Suho laughed lightly against Ban Ryu’s neck from the thrill of the short fall. Ban Ryu could have happily stayed there forever but Suho seemed to have other plans, planting his hands either side of Ban Ryu’s head to push up, shifting his weight off Ban Ryu.

“Better?” Suho asked.

“Better,” Ban Ryu said, but it sounded distracted even to his own ears. He couldn’t help it – Suho’s arms were right there, toned and flexing and close enough to touch. Despite his boldness earlier, Ban Ryu still didn’t know the exact boundaries of what they were doing. He was caught up in the moment before, wild with desperation, and now he was slightly embarrassed by the memory of grabbing Suho’s ass and he didn’t know what to do with his hands, didn’t know if he could touch or not.

Suho gave a breathless laugh before saying, “You’re not getting shy on me now, are you?”

Ban Ryu’s eyes snapped up from where he’d been admiring Suho’s arms, his cheeks burning under Suho’s knowing stare and accompanying encouraging nod. His arm was still loose around Suho’s shoulders so he flattened his palm against Suho’s skin, tracing it lightly over the defined muscles of his shoulder before finding his bicep. Ban Ryu wasn’t embarrassed of his body by any means, he was strong and lean, but his definition paled in comparison to Suho’s. Ban Ryu’s fingers squeezed Suho’s bicep without really thinking and Suho lips curved up on one side as he dipped down to press a teasing kiss to Ban Ryu’s lips. Ban Ryu felt the muscles in Suho’s arm work as he moved, especially as he pulled back and swooped back in again, and quickly positioned his free hand on Suho’s other bicep, cupping the muscles as they flexed in his grip.

Suho’s kisses were fleeting, enough at first but then he pulled away just before things got too heated only to swoop back in again and again. It was driving Ban Ryu crazy. He allowed his hands to roam further over Suho’s upper body, desperate for more while Suho kept teasing him. He explored down his arms, feeling the lightly raised veins in his forearms, before skimming his touch back over his biceps towards his shoulders. He let his hands drop forward, fingers tracing over Suho’s collarbone and the bottom of his neck. In response, Suho let his kisses dip lower too, pressing his lips against Ban Ryu’s throat. Ban Ryu shivered at the new sensation, especially when Suho nipped or licked at his skin, earning some goosebumps of his own.

Ban Ryu let his hands search lower and Suho’s mouth did too, finding his clavicle as Ban Ryu ran his thumbs over Suho’s pecs and, eventually, his nipples. Suho gasped out against his skin, a sound so delightful that Ban Ryu did it again and again just to keep hearing it. Suho playfully bit at Ban Ryu’s skin, dragging a groan out from deep within him, and scooted down his body until he could fix his mouth over one of Ban Ryu’s nipples, tongue laving over it in retaliation. The moan that followed was almost embarrassing, far too strung out for how little they had actually done. Ban Ryu smacked at Suho’s shoulder but he paid no mind, simply kept swiping his tongue over Ban Ryu’s nipple until he was whining and writhing underneath him.

Ban Ryu was uncomfortably hard in his pants now, having been getting increasingly harder throughout their explorations, and the neglect his cock was suffering was bordering on painful. It didn’t help that Suho’s cock kept brushing against him as he moved, especially now that his hips were right over his, a heavy presence in the right place but not nearly enough to satisfy. Ban Ryu knew there was a wet trail of precum from Suho’s cock across his stomach, could feel it drying uncomfortably against his skin from when Suho was draped over him, and that knowledge combined with the feeling of Suho’s tongue on his nipple and his hard cock pressed against his hip was enough to make him want to burst.

“Suho,” Ban Ryu whined in warning, repeating himself when Suho didn’t listen. Eventually he had to tangle his fingers in Suho’s hair and pull him up, making Suho bite his bottom lip with a hushed whimper. Suho’s eyes were blown and glassy and Ban Ryu wished he wasn’t so close, wished they had more time to explore, because he suddenly had so many things he wanted to do and try with Suho. “Please.”

“Yes,” Suho nodded breathlessly, understanding immediately like he somehow always did. He leaned down to kiss Ban Ryu desperately, messily. “Yes, yes, yes.”

Sitting up, Suho moved aside so he could get his hands on Ban Ryu’s pants. He hesitated for a moment, looking to Ban Ryu for a final sign of confirmation. Ban Ryu had hitched himself up on his elbows to watch and nodded, letting out a shaky breath as Suho grinned. He pushed Ban Ryu’s pants halfway down his thighs before he straddled them, inching forward until he was in the right position. He draped himself over Ban Ryu again, both of them gasping once their naked cocks touched for the first time. Suho set a painfully slow pace, their cocks dragging dryly against one another with every movement of his hips. It was almost too much friction, Ban Ryu felt wired with how sensitive he was but his cock twitched with interest regardless. As they rocked together, both of their cocks were steadily leaking precum and it didn’t take long for it to spread and slicken up the process, easing Ban Ryu’s sensitivity while also adding a whole other level of pleasure.

Ban Ryu whined at the feeling, Suho leaning down to capture his lips in a messy kiss that was more to ground each other than anything else. Suho slid his hand between their bodies, guiding their cocks so that they were rubbing together with absolutely every roll of his hips. The tension in Ban Ryu’s gut was increasing with every soft breath that left his lips, with every brush of Suho’s cock against his own, with every noise of encouragement Suho made, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold on for.

Suho brought his hand away from their cocks and moved it straight to Ban Ryu’s mouth, offering his palm. “Lick.”

Confused, but not about to question it, Ban Ryu did as he was told. Suho’s moans were filthy as he licked, his hips rocking forward for their cocks to meet more frequently. Ban Ryu knew he was getting impatient too.

When Suho was satisfied, he pulled his hand away from Ban Ryu’s mouth and kissed him instead. He felt Suho’s weight lift off him as he rolled to the side, pulling Ban Ryu with him. They were both on their sides now and Suho slotted his leg between Ban Ryu’s, tangling their legs together. He shifted his leg higher, pulling their hips even closer together, their cocks brushing against each other again before he wrapped the hand Ban Ryu had been licking around the both of them at once. The moan they both let out at that was definitely too loud. If they’d been in their right minds they would have stopped, waited, checked for danger, but they weren’t. They were naked and horny and desperate for relief and each other, so they didn’t stop and they didn’t wait.

The combination of Suho’s hand and his cock against Ban Ryu’s own was sinful. Ban Ryu was whimpering with every touch, every drag of skin against skin, but when Suho let his fingers tease his sensitive tip, Ban Ryu let out the most desperate mewl he had ever heard. He, somehow, couldn’t find it in himself to be embarrassed anymore, all sense shame seemingly having left his body. The new position gave Ban Ryu an incredible new vantage point and it was oddly enthralling watching Suho’s hand on his cock, teasing him the way he was. The view of their cocks pushed together, flushed and oozing, Suho’s fist a loose circle bringing them together was undeniably hot to watch. It made Ban Ryu’s want run that much deeper in his veins and he found himself licking his own palm so he could wrap it around them as well.

Suho bucked into the added tightness Ban Ryu’s hand provided and the sensation made Ban Ryu lean forward to bite into the skin of Suho’s shoulder. Suho exhaled a sharp sigh and kept rocking his hips, chasing down his orgasm as Ban Ryu eventually found the same rhythm. They were desperate and panting, at first against each other’s skin or hair but finally against each other’s lips when they both knew they were getting too close to orgasms to do anything else.

“I’m close,” Suho whispered, lips brushing Ban Ryu’s. Ban Ryu let out a whine, surging forward to kiss Suho deeply, tongue delving into his mouth with the confidence he’d been building all evening. Suho groaned at that and Ban Ryu was suddenly overcome with a need to make Suho come first. He wanted Suho to be satisfied first, wanted to reward his patience and kindness. He kissed and bit at his lips, rocking his hips with a little more force than before, tightening his hand around the head of Suho’s cock instead of trying to wrap it around the both of them. Suho was whiny and needy then, letting out tiny gasps into Ban Ryu’s mouth that Ban Ryu happily swallowed. Ban Ryu ran a finger over the slit of Suho’s cock, feeling the dampness there as he did so, and it was enough.

“Ban Ryu-ah,” Suho moaned out as he came, his mouth open and pressed against Ban Ryu’s bottom lip and his chin, as his body jolted and twitched. As if Suho’s desperate whines weren’t enough, Suho’s come spilled between them and the feeling of it, hot and sticky, against Ban Ryu’s own cock pushed him over the edge as well until he was spilling over their fingers, hands and cocks and down onto the clothes that covered the floor beneath them.

Ban Ryu’s groans were quieter than Suho’s but he swallowed them all just as easily, kissing him through his orgasm just like Ban Ryu had done for him. Even after they’d both stopped coming and twitching, they continued to kiss lazily until Suho let himself fall onto his back, spent. They were both still panting, their breaths the only sound in the room. Ban Ryu wouldn’t have been surprised to hear guards outside in the hall or even in the room with them but luckily there was nothing to hear but them and some late-night crickets outside. Suho eventually got his wits about him enough to want to clean up, wiping his hands on the fabric beneath them before picking up a loose piece to wipe at Ban Ryu’s hands and both of their cocks. It should have bothered Ban Ryu, those were his clothes Suho was wiping their come up with, after all, but it didn’t. He just felt loose all over, properly sated and looked after.

Suho laid back again and shifted closer to him. Ban Ryu still felt a craving to be close to Suho so he met him in the middle, resting his head upon his shoulder without a second thought. A moment later, Suho’s arm found its way around Ban Ryu’s shoulders, his fingers gently scraping at his nape.

“Where’d you learn to do all of that?” Ban Ryu asked eventually, still boneless but more than content in that moment.  

Suho snorted, voice quietly proud as he boasted, “I live up to my reputation, right?”

Ban Ryu gave a non-committal noise, oddly affronted by the reminder. He didn’t want to think about Suho’s ladies’ man image, not after what they had just done. He wanted to keep feeling as good and as free as he did right then so he shut his eyes and pushed those thoughts away. The sleepiness that usually followed was already starting to set in, anyway, especially with the feeling of Suho’s fingers tracing through his hair, so it was easy to ignore the thoughts for now.

“What about you, though?” Suho pressed, voice playful. “You certainly don’t live up to your reputation. I thought you were pure and innocent – where did _you_ learn it?”

Ban Ryu tilted his head back so he could look up at Suho, who was smiling softly down at him.

“It’s natural talent,” Ban Ryu said, lips curving up on one side in his trademark sneer. “Try not to be too jealous.”

Suho rolled his eyes, gently pushing Ban Ryu off his shoulder. “This kid,” he scoffed and there was something akin to affection in his tone. Ban Ryu giggled and turned away from Suho onto his side so he could let sleep take him but it wasn’t long before an arm draped over his waist and curled around his front. “Come back here.”

Ban Ryu was a little surprised as Suho pulled him back against his chest. He hadn’t been expecting cuddles but in all honesty, it felt right. Suho’s breath was light against Ban Ryu’s nape as their bodies curled together and Ban Ryu felt sincere comfort at being wrapped up in Suho’s arms like this. He hadn’t realised it until then but he was smiling, soft and content. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this good. He wanted to hold it tight in his hands, keep it deep within his chest and away from the harsh world and all the people in it that liked to ruin good things. It was their secret now.

“The others will notice if we’re gone too long,” Ban Ryu said with a yawn. Suho just hummed. “We should get our story straight and then go.”

“Stop thinking, Ban Ryu-ah,” Suho said, voice lazy with the temptation of sleep. “It can wait until you wake up.”

Ban Ryu laid there, considering. Suho wasn’t wrong but it was a stark reminder of the difference between them. Suho was instinctive and spontaneous where Ban Ryu was careful and regimented. The thought of leaving their excuse until morning worried him but before he could respond and voice his concerns, Suho tightened his arm over him, reaching blindly to fix his hand over Ban Ryu’s mouth.

“No talking either,” Suho sighed, snuggling up against Ban Ryu’s back. “We’ll figure it out. Sleep now. Just sleep with me, okay?”

Despite all the reasons why it was a bad idea to fall asleep naked on the floor with Suho, Ban Ryu couldn’t stop himself from smiling as Suho’s words washed over him. He closed his eyes in readiness for sleep. He knew that there would be plenty of time to think about what they’d done tomorrow. It was yet another testament to how much attention Suho had paid to him over the years, despite their rivalry, that he knew of Ban Ryu’s tendency to dwell on situations. He idly wondered what else Suho had noticed about him or what personal things he knew about Suho in return.

But, for now, he was willing to take Suho’s advice, a rare occasion, and not ruin their night by obsessing over it. Ban Ryu was almost certain Suho had already been lulled into sleep, his breaths soft and even against the back of his neck, so before he was too, he carefully pressed his lips against Suho’s palm. One final kiss to end their night together. But just as he was beginning to drift off, he was almost certain he felt Suho’s lips press gently against the back of his neck in response.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, I hope you liked it! I have a Lot of ideas for Hwarang fics and I'm happy to write them so long as there are still people kicking around who want to read them! I have such a love for these characters and so many ideas for things to do with them so realistically I'll probably write more fics anyway but I think they'd come out faster if I knew there was going to be an audience for them. Anyway. There was initially more to this but I cut it down because it already seemed so long so there's maybe a potential for a second part in the future. Thanks for reading! Like I said, this is unbeta'd so if you see any mistakes or awkward phrasing, please tell me!! Any and all feedback is welcome. :)
> 
> **EDIT:** I recently stumbled upon [this picture](https://68.media.tumblr.com/cbbecd90fd5dbce2c1669e1d0ce61bdf/tumblr_ojwn9zPwcI1w3temmo1_540.jpg) and it reminded me of this fic bye


End file.
